


少女情事1（龚子棋x黄子弘凡/双性转）

by MaxineMcDavid



Series: 少女情事 [1]
Category: srrx
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineMcDavid/pseuds/MaxineMcDavid
Summary: *死乞白赖的不良学妹黄子弘凡x不爱废话的冷酷学姐龚子棋*学妹持之以恒&不要脸的追妻行为终于惹恼了学姐，被扔进杂物间里扒了粉色的HelloKitty内裤用手来了一发*这是一个除了张超，全员性转的平行世界*腹黑的高杨学姐&正直的蔡程昱学姐也好姬哦





	少女情事1（龚子棋x黄子弘凡/双性转）

灌下一整杯伏特加兑红牛，她头也不回地冲进了舞池。

1.

闷热的夜店，拥挤的舞池，穿着超短裙的少女跳得汗流浃背忘乎所以。

她随着人群在震天响的电音舞曲里疯狂地甩着头，银亮的十字架耳钉在齐肩短发中若隐若现。  
每次跳起来的时候胸前的项链都会飞起来砸在她的脸上，操，她暗暗地骂了一句。  
女孩趁着下一首歌的前奏抓起项链坠子一把塞进了内衣里。  
终于可以愉快地蹦迪了。

少女的身体是在青涩与成熟间摇摆不定的性感。

灵动的眼眸，鼻尖上沁出的汗珠，微张的嘴唇上亮亮的唇彩，修长的腿和圆滚滚饱满的小腿肚。

这家夜店是少女的最爱，因为舞池的地板下面垫了弹簧，她每次用力都能蹦得很高很高。  
她喜欢这种短暂的失重感。  
双脚离地时她会产生一种濒临死亡的错觉，胸腔仿佛要被巨大的共鸣震碎，在空中炸成模糊的血肉。  
就像要与这混乱的午夜融为一体。

自诩迪厅一姐的不良少女也有失手的时候。  
落地时她一不小心踩在了别人脚上，一个趔趄后完全失去了重心。  
她放弃希望地闭上了眼，祈祷今晚会出现一个帅气的不良少年把她一把接住，两个人随后一见钟情开启一段青春疼痛文学。

并没有如她所愿。  
少女后仰的头精准地砸在了一对丰满的胸脯上，肩膀也被一把抓住。  
当她试图把身子也扭过来的时候鼻尖还正好挤进了人家的沟里。  
妈的幸好我也是个女的不然真的要被人当性骚扰然后踹个半死了...

伏特加的劲儿慢慢上来了，少女抬头想看看是哪位性感姐姐运气这么不好站自己后面。  
舞池里的灯光很暗，而且disco ball不断变换着颜色，不时出现白光几乎闪瞎了她的眼。  
少女反手抓住了那个人的手肘，她努力地在凌乱的光线下尝试着分辨出这张脸。

我操。

黑长发，毫无感情的眼神，毫无笑意的嘴角，利落的脸部线条，美艳又冷漠。  
按着自己双肩的手还巨他妈用力。  
高出大半个头的女生居高临下盯着自己时，少女觉得自己变成了一只即将被分尸的猎物，要么被锋利的刀刃搅碎，或者被利器捅个对穿，想逃跑的生物本能从后背窜了上来。

至于这么凶吗...  
少女被吓得一哆嗦。  


但是真他妈带感...

十六岁的叛逆少女黄子弘凡，在高一开学的前一天，突然觉醒了对大胸、御姐和抖S的热爱。

2.

和漂亮御姐的重逢来得很快。

高一新生阿黄学妹在开学第一天就遇上了校女篮的集训，那时她正站在一大群围观的学生里。

市一中的校女子篮球队集训是御姐爱好者的天堂和小个子男生的地狱。

当高挑漂亮的女生们帅气地打起篮球，“和学姐们比起来，那些男生都弱爆了好吗！”  


以上为黄子学妹的暴躁发言。

当黄子弘凡发现昨晚那个超凶但超sexy的姐姐也在篮球场上时，一声洪亮的“操！”脱口而出，整个操场都听见了——包括正在跟龚子棋1v1的马佳。

佳姐一愣神，手中的球就被龚子棋抢了过去。  
气急败坏的马佳一边追着龚子棋一边往人群里怒吼，“刚才是哪个小兔崽子在那儿吱哇乱叫！”

黄子学妹嬉皮笑脸，“是我！”

因为一分之差输掉1v1的佳姐气得一挥手把篮球砸了过去。  
然而，哪怕端着凳子也皮的不行的学妹凭借在夜店蹦迪练出来的反应和身法灵活避开。

高一新生黄子弘凡出名了。

不只因为她是个脸俏腿直光明正大戴耳钉的不良少女，  
更因为她拎着凳子被校女篮队长马佳追着绕操场跑了三圈都没被逮住。  


女篮教练南枫老师都惊呆了，拉着一脸冷漠的副队长龚子棋说这小姑娘是个人才啊你必须得给我把她拉进篮球队里！

龚子棋这才抬起头眯着眼看了看那个在操场上飞奔的纤细身影。

哦哟，这不是昨晚那个蹦迪蹦到站都站不稳还一头栽进我胸里然后被我吓到连话都不会说了的小姑娘吗？  
龚学姐挑挑眉，对南枫老师的热情提议不置可否。

跑完了第三圈并且把马佳远远甩在后头的黄子弘凡忘了看路拎着凳子再一次一头撞在了龚子棋的胸前。

龚学姐：操！  
黄子学妹：我好了qwq！！！  
颜面尽失的队长佳姐：惹！！！  


3.

【几乎全校都知道了高一八班的不良少女黄子弘凡在狂追高二十班的大姐大龚子棋。】

黄子学妹会把握所有的可能，强行制造与龚子棋学姐的"偶遇"：

在楼道间笑嘻嘻的，"学姐早啊！"  
在食堂端着盘子溜到高二的区域，“学姐我请你吃苹果！”  
在宿舍楼下拦住看上去很温柔的高杨学姐，“你能帮我给龚子棋学姐带包薯片吗？”  
在女篮放学集训的时候热烈围观，“学姐好棒！学姐加油啊！”

甚至在情人节那天拉住给刚自己送了巧克力的高二学长张超不带停甚至不需要喝水地吹了半个小时龚子棋学姐有多么霸气多么优秀，被秀到怀疑人生的眯眯眼帅气渣男张超从此把黄子学妹从自己长长的攻略名单上重重地划掉了。

虽然这小妞带劲儿得很，但是人间不直的。

而令马佳学姐好奇的一点是，虽然龚子棋从来没有理睬过黄子学妹的激情表白，连薯片都送给了自己，但她也从来没有开口让小学妹停止这种过于明显的舔狗行为。  
这直接导致这个小兔崽子蹬鼻子上脸越来越不要脸了！  
马佳很烦躁。

被南枫老师特招进女篮的黄子弘凡开始跟着大家一起训练。  
马佳更烦躁了。

那么，今天黄子弘凡学妹大声向龚子棋学姐表白了吗？

“学姐你三分好准啊直接砸进了我心中的篮筐！”  
“学姐你跳的好高啊直接跳进了我的心里！”（龚姐：？？？）  
“学姐马佳在你右后方啊！”（佳姐：？？？）

甚至在跑圈路过时笑嘻嘻地用龚子棋身后的马佳刚好能听见的声音说——

“龚姐你腿真他妈好看能让我摸一把吗？”

忍无可忍不想再忍的龚姐抄起篮球砸了过去。

这一次，在喜欢的人面前会人工降智的黄子学妹没有躲过。

篮球在空中划出精准利落的弧线，奔着头去的。  
呯的一声。  
黄子弘凡应声倒地。

马佳学姐：“惹！你也有今天！”

被砸的七荤八素的黄子学妹半天没能自己爬起来，是爱情！是爱情使人目眩神迷四肢无力！

队长马佳见状对龚子棋说，你自己把这个小兔崽子扛到医务室不然我就告诉南姐你欺负新人。  
明明是你天天嚷着要抽空把黄子弘凡暴打一顿的好吗？副队长龚姐小声腹诽。  
趁你病要你命，是马佳从八班的腹黑学委高杨妹子那里学来的至理名言。

龚子棋认命地上去一把捞起了几乎要和塑胶球场融为一体的黄子学妹。

阴凉干净的校医室里，脸颊鼓鼓超可爱但有一米八的温柔校医姐姐贾凡对一脸呆滞的黄子学妹进行了诊断。  
半晌，她缓缓转头对站在一旁的龚子棋说：  
“龚子棋你他妈挺能耐啊砸得真准，这孩子脸上一点儿伤都没有只是脑袋左上方那块地儿肿了个大包还都被头发遮住了，擦点油吧今天休息一下别练了。”  
贾凡停下来喝了口水，薄唇轻启，“按她的恢复能力，估计今天下午就能继续活蹦乱跳死皮赖脸地跟你传递爱意了。”

【连校医都知道了吗？？？】龚子棋惊了。

被红花油熏得眼泪汪汪的黄子弘凡终于夺回了对表情和语言系统的控制权。  
她一边擦眼泪一边跟龚学姐并排走在回教学楼的路上，一边坚持不懈前言不搭后语地废话着。

下一秒，聒噪的学妹被一把推进了旁边的杂物间。

当自己的右脸被狠狠地按在报废课桌上时，黄子弘凡居然还很恋爱脑地想着：“学姐好贴心啊555没有把我肿起来的左边摁到课桌上555是真爱了555”，然后艰难地露出了一个扭曲的微笑。

龚子棋学姐的嘴角微微抽动了一下。

“如果你只是想跟我玩玩的话，我劝你立刻滚蛋。”

语气冰冷。

4.

不苟言笑的冷酷御姐龚子棋其实也有一个不为人知的小癖好——她有轻微的自残倾向。  
并不是因为有抑郁症或者别的什么心理问题，只是单纯觉得爽，真的爽，仅此而已。

提问：龚子棋学姐最喜欢的身体部位是什么？  
回答：大腿内侧。因为又细嫩又紧致（好划）；  
而且在被篮球短裤遮住的地方，不像小腿和手臂一样容易被人发现。

在一次被元气少女蔡程昱硬拖着参加了高杨的姐妹茶话会后，社会你龚姐根本玩不过这两切开黑然后在游戏里输到连底裤都不剩。

龚姐一边小声咒骂“高杨你装什么清纯少女”、“蔡程昱你最好收起你那副红专正的虚假嘴脸”，一边给两个心情大好的小姑娘买了星冰乐，并迫不得已地在星巴克透露了她背地里喜欢偷偷割自己爽一爽的小癖好。  
蔡蔡咬着吸管当场呆住了，高杨倒是一脸平静继续吸着手中的抹茶星冰乐。

蔡程昱半晌憋出一句：“所以真的很爽吗？”满脸的不可置信。  
高杨看着一脸好奇的蔡程昱：“惹！”发出了马佳学姐的声音。  
龚姐老脸一红：“真的很爽...”  
高杨：“...”然后默默打开淘宝搜起了“低温蜡烛”、“手铐”、“乳夹”之类的关键词——万一以后用的上呢。

言归正传，看上去叛逆不良的黄子学妹其实也有一个不为人知的小爱好——她特别喜欢HelloKitty。但是如果一个不良用HelloKitty的周边人设就崩了，迫不得已的学妹全身上下只有一样印了凯蒂猫的东西，那就是内裤，还是粉色的，超粉嫩。

扒下黄子学妹的运动短裤然后被粉色HelloKitty闪瞎了眼的龚学姐的面瘫脸上罕见地出现了一丝龟裂。此时，被脸朝下摁在报废课桌上还被反拧了双手的黄子弘凡依旧在blablabla不愿轻易放弃自己的话痨舔狗人设。

她艰难地扭过头，“嘿嘿嘿这个HelloKitty是不是粉得很不良很酷炫超可爱的有没有...”

明明没有任何性经验的聒噪学妹在被扒掉内裤和运动内衣时只能用坚持不懈的废话来掩饰内心快要原地爆炸的紧张和不安。

然后被自己的粉色HelloKitty内裤塞住了嘴。

你知道市一中女篮统一发的运动内衣延展性和弹力有多好吗？  
黄子弘凡现在知道了。 她被自己的运动内衣绑在身后的双手也知道了。

龚子棋一直相信一句话，女人才最懂女人，然后是gay，最后才是直男。  
没有男人比一个女人更知道怎么让一个女人高潮。

经验丰富的龚姐先给不断挣扎的学妹的屁股上狠狠来了一巴掌，侧面表达了“我希望你安静一点”的内心想法。然后一手一边抓住了小学妹刚刚发育的乳房，都懒得体验一下手感直接开始反复揉捏早已挺立得发硬的乳头，还压低声音在黄子学妹耳边讥讽地说——

“呵你这胸还没食堂早上发的菜包子大呢。是不是想这天想很久了啊那我满足你。内裤都是粉色的HelloKitty你还有脸说自己是不良...”

以及，“没有内裤接着你猜你的水会不会直接滴在地板上。”

黄子弘凡留下了感动的泪水，这是龚子棋第一次跟她说这么长一段话。 哦还有，是真的很爽。

当学姐的指尖擦过阴唇直接按上小小的阴蒂时，黄子学妹开始了剧烈的颤抖。被反复蹂躏的阴蒂逐渐充血，龚姐并没有很用力，因为太用力会痛而且搞不好还会受伤，频率和节奏才是最重要的。她甚至都懒得把手指往阴道里探，毕竟阴蒂就能高潮得很爽了何必费这么大事儿只为了给黏人的学妹一个教训。

黄子学妹颤抖着高潮了三次。

被内裤塞住了嘴喊都喊不出来只能呜咽。

最后一次高潮时，她能清楚地感觉到下体涌出的温热顺着自己的大腿根流了下来。

然后绑在身后的手被松开了，一阵酸麻。

5.

跑了？这是上完直接跑了？

慢慢从课桌上撑起了身子的黄子弘凡直接跪在了杂物间脏脏的地上，地板上都是自己刚才拼命挣扎画出来的凌乱脚印。

她先是吐出了嘴里的内裤，再捡起了地上的运动内衣。

自己的胸虽然撑死算B，但也不能不穿内衣走在校园里啊。  
但是内裤...妈的这还是我最喜欢的那条粉色的...

莫得选择，只好屈辱地穿上了被自己口水浸的湿湿的HelloKitty内裤。

超委屈的黄子学妹眼圈红红地扶着墙从杂物间走了出来，好死不死又迎面撞上了之前追过自己的张超学长。张超看平时拽得不行的小学妹脸上脏了膝盖红了腿好像也瘸了，关切地露出了中央空调式的渣男表情，友善地问道：“你这是太拽了被人群殴了？”

“不。”黄子弘凡面色潮红又咬牙切齿。  
她一字一顿地说，“只是跟马佳学姐打了一架罢辽。”

张超默默地把马佳也从自己的攻略名单上重重地划掉了。  
我只是个怂逼渣男，我还想多活几年。

6.

黄子学妹一瘸一拐颤抖着腿路过高二宿舍楼的时候，被高杨学姐一把拉住。

高杨细细端详着学妹又脏又皱的训练服、凌乱的头发和洗过也看得出来哭过的脸，还有手腕上的红痕。哦哟，立刻就猜到了个大概，但她今天突发善心地想给小学妹留点面子。

所以她轻轻说：“阿黄，第一次自慰不要这么用力，你看你路都走不直了。”  
牵着温柔小羊学姐的蔡程昱学姐超赞同地疯狂点头："阿黄！以后千万不能发生没有保护措施的性行为哦！"

黄子弘凡心里：“我操你妈的龚子棋！”

-可能有后续-


End file.
